


Ability to thrive

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [37]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, Flowers, Gen, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Donovan and succulents. Character study based on description of succulents.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 2





	Ability to thrive

**Author's Note:**

> Part 39 of quarantine challenge - prompt: succulent  
> (I've checked it and cacti are considered to be a subcategory of succulents)

When you ask people what they imagine first when you say _Mexico_ (and when they skip drug cartels) you often hear: huge cacti and tequila. Well, the cacti are maybe directly connected to the stereotypical depiction of a cactus on tequila bottles.

When you read about cacti, you start thinking that, oddly, some of the descriptions may even apply to you and your career.

" _Succulents have the ability to thrive on limited water sources_." It also applies to limited _ice_ sources. There are some ice rinks but not many and in many countries in the world they wouldn't even deserve the name ice rink. They are just a narrow strip of ice. Your "home" rink, where you train is one of those shopping centre ice rinks; kids and their parents go there to have some fun. And among the crowd, carefully, you train. You even learn your triple axel there. You push harder, you train quad toe and sal and thrive even in these unusual conditions.

" _Succulents are often grown as ornamental plants because of their striking and unusual appearance_." You can't help but think about your charro costume with many shiny details. But it's not only about this costume. You carve ornaments into the ice with your skates every day and hope you'll bring a smile on the spectators' face.

" _Succulents are known for their ability to thrive with relatively minimal care_." Some may see you that way. Leaving your family at 13, leaving Guadalajara and going to train to Leon, alone. But Gregorio takes such good care of you and on top of that has never charged you a peso for the trainings. You've become a family.

" _The habitats of these water preserving plants are often in areas with high temperatures and low rainfall, such as deserts_." - Which is not a usual habitat of plants. Equally unusual as to find a plant in a desert it is to find a Mexican skater at international competitions. And you are there. Surprising people, making them smile and fall in love with your skating while dreaming about going to the Olympics.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Succulent_plant
> 
> (I've "researched" and cacti are considered to be a subcategory of succulents)


End file.
